better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Monastery of Spinjitzu
The Monastery of Spinjitzu is a structure built atop the tallest of the Mountains of Impossible Height. It originally served as the home of the First Spinjitzu Master, who raised his sons Garmadon and Wu within its protective walls. While here, a young Garmadon was corrupted by the venom of the young Great Devourer. After their father passed away, Wu and Garmadon inherited the Monastery, with Wu using it to train Morro while Garmadon trained under Master Chen. When Garmadon's corruption consumed him, he tried stealing the Golden Weapons; after a fight with Wu, he was banished to the Underworld. Many years later, Wu assembled a team of Ninja that comprised of Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane. The group used the monastery as their headquarters before it was burned down by the Hypnobrai tribe. Years later, the Ninja briefly met at the monastery's ruins after Nadakhan framed them for a series of crimes. Due to Jay's final wish, recent events were undone and this meeting never happened. On the Day of the Departed, Wu returned to the monastery to commemorate his father. While there, he was faced with Morro, who sought his help to counteract Yang's plans. Some time after the Overlord was defeated, the Monastery was rebuilt by the Ninja, and a mural of most of their past adventures was painted on the temple's wall. Depictions in the Series Past One day, when Wu and Garmadon were young, they were sparring using their father's katanas in the courtyard. During the fight, Garmadon disarmed his brother and sent the katana flying over the wall. Fearing what lay outside, the younger brother refused to retrieve it, so Garmadon went himself. It was there that he was bitten by the Great Devourer and infected with evil. The First Spinjitzu Master eventually found him, though was unable to cure his son who slowly fell under its influence. The First Spinjitzu Master eventually died and the Monastery was left in the care of his sons. Millennium later, Garmadon left to train under Master Chen, and Wu encountered a young child, Morro, who was looking through the Monastery's trash cans in search of food. Wu took pity on him and trained him in the ways of the Ninja. He soon discovered that Morro was a descendant of the Elemental Master of Wind and believed him to be the Green Ninja. This ended up being his greatest regret as the thought of the power that came with the title made Morro incredible arrogant and he flew into a fit of rage when the Golden Weapons did not choose him. Pilot Episodes The Mare in the Moon Sensei Wu took Kai to the Monastery to train him in the ways of the ninja. After several days of failure on the training course, Kai succeeded in mastering it. That night while Kai was preparing for bed inside the Monastery's bathroom, Cole, Jay, and Zane snuck in and confronted him. The Elements of Harmony The fight took them out into the courtyard where Kai activated the training course to use to his advantage. Their fight was eventually stopped by Wu, and after the Master explained their objective, they all left in search of the first weapon. Mini-Movies Flight of the Dragon Ninja The Ninja race back to the Monastery on their Dragons for "training." The New Elements of Harmony Kruncha and Nuckal traveled to the Monastery to steal the Ninjas' Golden Weapons. However, they were unable to control their powers and activated the training course, which Kai claimed was broken again. A Moonly Takeover While drinking tea in the Monastery, Wu explained to Cole how Garmadon might have gained control of the Skeleton army. Battle Between Sisters In a flashback, Wu told Zane how he and Garmadon fought over the Golden Weapons in the Monastery before his kimono saved him and trapped Garmadon in the Underworld. Snakes and Galloping Galas The Ticket Master Some time after the Ninja returned to Ninjago, pens for their dragons were carved out of the mountain below the monastery. With Ninjago in an era of peace, the Ninja spent most of their time playing video games in the monastery's living room while Wu spent his time meditating in his quarters. This made them ill equipped for when Nya arrived with news that Garmadon had returned and they were sent fumbling around when attempting to go after him. While the Ninja were gone, Nya used the time to practice on the training course, though was forced to give it up when the Ninja returned and intended to hold a Green Ninja tournament in the courtyard. Home When Wu and Nya left the monastery to pick up the Ninja from Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress, they returned, only to see it has been burned down by the Hypnobrai. Dragonshy (Flashback) In a flashback, Garmadon and Wu were sparring with each other at the Monastery when Wu lost his katana over the wall. Garmadon went to retrieve it, but was bitten by the Great Devourer in the process. The First Spinjitzu Master brought him to a bedroom when he found him outside. The Friendship Continues It's About Time! The Ninja, who had gone back in time, went to the monastery to kidnap Nya so the future wouldn't change. While Cole, Zane, and Jay kidnap Nya and fight their past selves, Kai inspires the Kai of the past to become a Ninja. Marks of Possession Cutie Markless - Part 2 Wu trained Morro in the Monastery to become the Green Ninja. When that backfired, he left the Monastery's gates open for Morro to return from his journey to find the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb, but he never did. The Changing Effect On Your Marks After the Ninja were framed for a crime spree, they met up at the ruins of the monastery to discuss their next steps. Day of the Departed Wu later returned to the monastery's ruins on the Day of the Departed in order to honor the memory of his father. As Wu contemplated the meaning of the eclipse, he was approached by Morro. Wu initially expected a confrontation with his former student, only to learn that Morro had come to warn him regarding Yang's intentions and the peril faced by the Ninja. The two then left on the Destiny's Bounty. The Pillars of Time The Hands of Time Wu would return to the monastery, which now had several flowers around the area. As Wu looked at his watch, a vortex opened above the monastery, where Acronix landed in the center of the courtyard. Noticing how old Wu was since he last saw him, Acronix taunted him before he also told the elderly master that his monastery has seen better days, something that annoyed Wu. At the Ninjago Museum of History, Cole discovers a portrait of Young Garmadon and Wu fighting two unknown men at the monastery. There, P.I.X.A.L. analyzes the picture, saying it dates back forty years during the Serpentine War. Eventually, Dr. Saunders enters the room, with Lloyd questioning the portrait. Saunders states that it holds no historical significance, saying it was a myth; a folktale. Saunders explains the myth involved two warriors referred to as "The Hands of Time," saying they could control time. Back at the monastery, Wu and Acronix get into a fight, where they fought all around the ruins of the monastery. Eventually, the Forward Time Blade lands in the center courtyard, causing time to skip an entire minute. There, Acronix takes ahold of the weapon and uses it to strike Wu with a "Time Punch," sending him into the rubble. Eventually, Acronix knocks Wu off the cliff holding the monastery, where he managed to grab ahold of a branch. Eventually, the Ninja arrive in the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, where they eventually fight Acronix. In their ensuing battle, the monastery catches fire again, with Jay stating "this place can't take a break". Eventually, Acronix uses the Time Blade to escape the monastery. The group eventually search the area, with Cole finding Wu hanging for his life. As the branch broke off, Wu started to fall, but was saved just in time by Cole. After Wu explains they don't have much time, they leave the monastery. The Hatching (Flashback) After the Elemental Masters' victory over the Serpentine War, the Masters went back to the monastery. Later, the Elemental Masters fought the twins a second time at the monastery, but this time, gained victory. Shadow Play The Time Twins went back in time to just after their past selves fled from the Elemental Masters. They arrived at the monastery and attacked the Elemental Masters before Kai and Nya arrived. At the end, the twins were forced to retreat from the era and Wu told his younger self to gather the tea to erase everyone's memories to restore the timeline. After Hunted Some time after Hunted, the Monastery was rebuilt by the Ninja and moved back in their old home. The Best Gift Ever Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd got stressed over the holiday while decorating at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Later, when Spike tells Twilight about a perfect present for Rarity, she was idled with shopping. They came up with a present for Pinkie Pie, which is unique, fitting her personality and food-based, so they decided to make a legendary chocolate pudding. Just then, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart and Misako came for a visit, and Twilight spends time with them, rather than focusing on the pudding she made. When the Ninja and the Mane Six are back, they encountered a giant wave of pudding and the monsterous winterzilla. Eventually, everything have stop when Fluttershy calms down the winterzilla and Pinkie Pie brings the special ingredients to stop the pudding from flooding. As Lloyd and Twilight apologize to Pinkie Pie about not being the Hearthswarming Helper, Spike shows affections for Rarity, in which that Twilight suggest that Friendship is the best gift of all. In the end, they all have a group hug. March of the Oni The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes In the Monastery, Jay practiced how to ask Nya to be his Yang on Kai. After Dareth and Nya walked in, she said Wu is observing the murals in the courtyard. When they went to visit him, they saw Firstbourne crash on the side of the mountain with Faith in her claw. They carried the latter inside the Monastery to have her heal. Uprooted Coming soon... Lloyd's Seven Coming soon... She's All Yak! Coming soon... The Last Laugh Coming soon... A Ninja is Born Coming soon... Dragon Dropped Coming soon... Growing Up is Hard to Do Coming soon... The Ending of the End: Endings The Ninja and the Overlord return to the Monastery, and soon the Oni and the Legion of Doom arrive. The Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike, Princesses Celestia and Luna, the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord fight them on the steps leading to the Monastery, until everyone and everycreature came to battle against them, but the Oni drive them back into the Monastery. With no options left, the Ninja, the Mane Six, the Young Six, the Pillars, the Ninja's parents, the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, the Young Ninja and the Overlord use the Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship and successfully get rid of the Oni and the windigos and stripped their villains' ultimate form. They celebrate and make a new mural on the wall. The Fate of Lloyd In the Future Timeline, future Lloyd and Akita show Colten and Chika the new mural they painted. Rainbow Roadtrip Wasted True Potential Inside the Monastery, the Ninja and the Mane Six are seen playing video games before using the Bell of Divinity as a hot tub. This causes an angry Wu, as well as Celestia, to demand an emergency meeting at the Castle of Friendship. Later throughout the evening, the Ninja and the Mane Six are forced to dodge traps that Wu set in order to stay in shape; however, most of the Ninja failed at recognizing the traps. By the next day, they were humiliated by the two and decide to compromise with them to see if there are other ways to prove their courage. The Ninja and the Mane Six find Wu and Celestia in the courtyards and ask if there are other ways to prove their courage. The two mentors decide to make an exception and allow the Ninja and the Mane Six to fight them. Despite the two being outnumbered, they both still soundly defeated all the Ninja and the Mane Six due to their lack of training over the past month with pure skill despite their usage of their powers. Wu then unleashes his chicken upon the Ninja and the Mane Six to punish them for failure as they realize the truth of their words and they scream as they are electrocuted. Questing for Quests While Master Wu and Princess Celestia are meditating, Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle comes in and asks for advice on getting back into shape. This angers Wu and he tells Lloyd to find the solution himself. Back at the courtyard, the Ninja and the Mane Six are training until Lloyd comes back and to no success is not able to get any advice from Wu or Celestia, so Pinkie Pie decides the Ninja and the Mane Six need to brainstorm in a calm environment which is the hot tub. In the hot tub, Kai suggests they need a villain in order to get into form, but the Ninja realizes they have defeated most of the villains such as former Sons of the Overlord members and Chen, and while the Overlord is still active, they decide he is no longer a threat. In addition, they are too lazy to search for Pythor as his whereabouts are unknown. Zane then proposes that they ask the Police Commissioner to see if there are any criminals to catch. Road Tripping After finding their quest, the Ninja immediately begin packing for the journey. After packing too many belongings, Wu questions their future whereabouts until P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight Glimmer propose that they should try out their new vehicles. The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot After a long journey to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Antonia and Lil' Nelson arrive to warn Master Wu that the Ninja are trapped in a mysterious pyramid and need help. Wu promises to send P.I.X.A.L. to aid the Ninja and ends up complementing Lil' Nelson for his courage and even comparing him to Lloyd. After Wu bids farewell, the two head back down to their homes. Ancient History Cole, Jay, Kai, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Spike return to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to tell Wu that Aspheera has been freed from her tomb and is out for Garmadon, but Wu tells the Ninja she is after him, not his brother. Never Trust an Alicorn After Wu revealed that he was the "Treacherous Deceiver," he begins to tell them about how he met Aspheera, taught her Spinjitzu, and defeated her using Forbidden Spinjitzu. Under Siege The Monastery gets under attack by Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers and after some failed attempts at defending the gate, Cole, Jay, Kai, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Wu, P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight Glimmer retreated to the Samurai X Cave 2.0. After ransacking the Monastery and not finding Wu, Aspheera ejects fire at Char, but he dodges, hitting the dart board instead and revealing the elevator to the Underground Base. Once Aspheera noticed, Char presses the button for them to get inside the elevator, but the elevator wouldn't open due to Aspheera accidentally eradicating the button. The Winter Farewell The Ninja try to plead with Wu in going to the Never-Realm, but Wu holds his ground saying he isn't willing to risk any more lives after he lost Zane. Lloyd seemingly agrees with his uncle's request and tells him to make a plan for his journey before rushing in. Later, Lloyd is able to seal the Traveler's Tea needed to return back to Ninjago, so the Ninja head down to the Underground Base. Young DREAMER (Flashback) During Zane's message, Wu was shown meditating in the Monastery. If We Had Rainbow Wings The Young Six are still worried about the professors, who are gone in the Never-Realm, so they seek advice with Wu at the Monastery. They asked Wu that when the Ninja and the Mane Five are gone to save Fluttershy, they are able to save Hope Hollow from losing color. He agrees for them to settle the friendship problem themselves, and went to the cave to get the vehicles. The Secret of Friendship When Wu and P.I.X.A.L. are still upset that the Ninja are missing, a pink berry-shaped portal was opened and the Ninja are brought back home. Eventually, the two met Akita as the "seventh person". Return to Seaquestria (Flashback) The Young Six warn P.I.X.A.L. about the Preeminent's return. Later, they bring the Preeminent back to the Departed Realm. Harmony and Hope Starlight Glimmer, Trixie and the Young Six came to warn Wu and P.I.X.A.L. about Ninjago turning into Ice Age, caused by Boreal. Awakenings In order for Twilight to transit to be Equestria's new ruler, the Hope Hollow Resistance take a look at the new Monastery Mural that they did during the current adventure. Later, they bought a memory book to spent all times together, from making new friends to now. Training course The main courtyard of the monastery holds the training equipment which can be lowered into the floor to provide more space using a button inside a dragon statue by the main entrance. Monastery Mural The courtyard also holds the Monastery Mural, portraying some of the key moments in Ninjago history that the Ninja played a role in. Wu's quarters Located in the center of the building, Wu's quarters have simple in design with the only furniture being a cabinet that he held the last Sacred Flute in, and a bowl of Spirit Smoke that he used to meditate. Samurai X Cave 2.0 After the Oni Invasion, the Underground Base was created by P.I.X.A.L. in order to store all the vehicles such as the Destiny's Bounty, Land Bounty, and the Samurai X Mech. Inhabitants Prior to Destruction *Wu *Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane *Nya *Fire Dragon *Earth Dragon *Ice Dragon *Lightning Dragon Former *First Spinjitzu Master *Garmadon *Morro Current *Wu *Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane *Nya *Lloyd *P.I.X.A.L. *Wu's Chicken Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Pilot Episodes *1. "The Mare in the Moon" *2. "The Elements of Harmony" Mini-Movies *2. "Flight of the Dragon Ninja" *3. "The New Elements of Harmony" *4. "A Moonly Takeover" *6. "Battle Between Sisters" Season 1: Snakes and Galloping Galas *1. "The Ticket Master" *2. "Home" *8. "Dragonshy" (flashback) Season 2: The Friendship Continues *26. "It's About Time!" Season 3: Rebooted *52. "The Legendary Friend" (flashback) Season 5: Marks of Possession *69. "Cutie Markless - Part 2" (flashback) Season 6: The Changing Effect *84. "On Your Marks" Specials *"Day of the Departed" *"The Best Gift Ever" Season 7: The Pillars of Time *98. "The Hands of Time" *99. "The Hatching" (flashback) *114. "Shadow Play" (past) Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *1. "Master Class" *2. "Green and Gold" *3. "The Weekend Drill" *4. "Elemental Rider" *5. "Blue Lightning" *6. "Samurai X-Treme" Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" (pictured) *142. "Uprooted" *143. "Lloyd's Seven" *146. "She's All Yak!" *153. "The Last Laugh" *155. "A Ninja is Born" *158. "Dragon Dropped" *161. "Growing Up is Hard to Do" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" (pictured) *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *166. "Wasted True Potential" *167. "Questing for Quests" *168. "Road Tripping" *171. "The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot" *175. "Ancient History" *176. "Never Trust an Alicorn" *177. "Under Siege" *181. "Razzle Dazzle" *182. "The Winter Farewell" *186. "Young DREAMER" (flashback) *187. "If We Had Rainbow Wings" *191. "The Secret of Friendship" *192. "Return to Seaquestria" (flashback) *194. "Harmony and Hope" *195. "Awakenings" Trivia *The Ninja together with Wu, rebuild the Monastery in ''The Best Gift Ever. *According to Master Wu in Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu, only the most essential and important people, places, and things go on the murals. Gallery